When In Love
by Lauren Stephens
Summary: Chloe was all along in love with Alek and him her. Starts at the end of episode 7 Dogs of War. If you don't like Brian bashing then you have to get over it cause I never liked him at all.
1. The Perfect Moment

**I do not own ****_The Nine Lives of Chloe King_****!**

**This story starts off at the end of episode number 7 (****_Dogs of War_****). This is what would have happened if Brian had come the next day instead of interrupted Alek and Chloe's kiss and Chloe was already in love with Alek. Brian was just in love with a girl who didn't love him back.**

* * *

Chloe's POV

"We belong together." He said and then he kissed me. It wasn't one of those kisses that have a tiny spark. It had started a forest fire in my body, going from my head to my toes. He was a great kisser.

We broke apart so that we could catch our breath. I stared into his dark stormy gray eyes and said the words that I have wanted to say since he almost risked he's life for one of my eight lives today.

"I'm in love with you, Alek."

His eyes widen when I said those words. After a few seconds pause he smiled at my words and said, "I'm in love with you too, Chloe. I have been since you transformed."

I laugh and kiss him again. He was in love with me too. I loved the boy that was here, standing with me in front of my house. His tong came out and licked my lips to ask permission to take our kissing to a new level. I gave him entrance. Our tongs had a war and he came out victor so, he explored my mouth for a few minutes.

Then my neighbor's door slamming broke us out of our own little world and reminded me that we were standing outside in everyone's view. I bet we gave my neighborhood a good show because we are never going to have a make out session in public ever again.

"Will you go on a date with me Chloe King?" Alek asked me with a little pout clear as day on his face.

"Of course I will. With that face looking at me, I would love to go on a date with you, Alek. But it better not be expensive." I said to him.

I am not going to get dressed up again because the date that I went on with Brian was horrible. We didn't even talk that much, because he was too busy meeting people that his father wanted him to know. Granted he may have been working and we're only friends but still it was boring. And never in my life would I want to kiss him. GROSS! HE'S IN COLLEGE! TALK ABOUT RAPE!

He gave me the smirk that would make him famous one day and said, "Oh, then where would you like to go? 'Cause I would love to take you to the sushi bar down the street from the apartment. Jasmine said that it was a great restaurant to go to on a date."

"That sounds wonderful Alek. I would love to go to a sushi bar for our first date." I said, then I remembered something, "But I want to know something before we go on that date."

"What would that be gorgeous. I will answer all questions as truthfully as I possibly could." He smirked at the end of his statement.

"What happened with Mimi?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

That smirk went right off his face and a frown replaced it. "Why would you want to know what happened to Mimi? She was just a friend."

"I want to know because you were caught red handed kissing her in a school closet by me just the other day!" My voice started to rise at the end of the sentence.  
I wanted him to be mine and mine only. I just want Alek for my self to love.

"Chloe, she was a friend I met last summer and kept in contact with. She came to San Fransisco to visit me at school and dragged me to a closet to make out. I would never do that to you Chloe. I love you and only you. She got the message that I didn't have those kind of feelings for her and we just went back to being friends." He said. His face turned into a desperate one when he got to what I was hinting at.

"Oh, Alek. I didn't know. I won't make accusations like that ever again." I said hugging him to let him know how sorry I was to blame him for just hanging out with a friend. "I love you so much!"

"It's okay I would have accused you of the same thing just the other day." he said giving me a tight hug back. "I better get going. I need to have a little chat with Valentina about having the night off tomorrow so that we can go on our date." He said stepping back from our hug and giving me a little peck on the cheek then the lips. "How about we go out at seven so you have a enough time to primp and pamper."

I smacked his shoulder and said, "I don't take that long to get ready for a date, Alek! But seven o'clock sounds perfect for me."

He just laughed, gave me one last kiss and said, "I love you Chloe and make sure you look beautiful for our date. Even though you look look beautiful in anything you wear."

"Ahhh, you love to suck up and that is something else to add to the things I love about you." I kissed him again and started to walk backwards to my front door.

"I love you Chloe and see tomorrow on our very first date." He said and started to walk down the street to his apartment.

* * *

I walked through the door of my home and locked up for the night. I shut off all the lights that my mom left on and walked up the stairs to my room and got ready for bed. After I checked my e-mails to see if dad had sent me a new one and found nothing I turned my laptop off and went to bed dreaming of my future first date with Alek.

* * *

**I would very much like for you to review since I'm currently a new member and would like to now if I should change anything. I would also like to say that if you don't like my character chose then you should create a story of your chose then yell at me for my character chose.  
**


	2. The Ruined Date

**I do not own ****_The Nine Lives of Chloe King._**

For a cell phone conversation in this story Chloe is always **Bold** and Alek is _Italics_.

Alek's POV

**Early the next morning**

'So today's news we have a story about how the new sushi bar, _Made in Japan, _completely shut down after a day of being open. Apparently, the family that owns the restaurant was reported to the police as illegal immigrants from Japan. We have more news today at 8 o'clock on channel 5.' I turned the TV off.

'That's just perfect.' I thought sarcastically. Now what am I going to do when my date with Chloe tonight was at a restaurant that was now closed forever? 'Couldn't they have waited a day before going to the police?'

I got up off the couch just as Jasmine walked in. She seemed to still be a little mad at herself since yesterday.

"Hey, Jasmine, did you know the sushi bar you recommended for my date with Chloe was closed permanently yesterday?" I asked.

"What? You mean _Made in Japan_? Why would they close down a sushi bar that was new?" she asked, looking surprised. "I really liked that restaurant."

"It was owned by illegal immigrants so they closed it. I was going to take Chloe there tonight for our first date. But now I have no idea what to do," I said putting the bowl of cereal that I finished in the sink. "Hey, where's Valentina? I need to ask if I could have 'guard the Uniter' duty tonight instead of tomorrow. Who has tonight's shift any way?"

"I have tonight's shift, but we can ask mom if we can switch shifts tonight for your date. I have a date tonight to." She said looking down at her shoes.

"Oh really and who are you going out with tonight?" I asked wanting to tease her about it.

"His name is Zane and we are going to the fair at the pier tonight as our date. You could bring Chloe and we could have a double date." She said looking back up at me with a smile on her face. I haven't seen her smile like that at all for a couple years now. She looks good with that smile. It reminds me of how Chloe smiled at me last night when I kissed her.

"Well Zane is most likely to be very special and hopefully Mai if you're going on a date with him." I said smirking. "I would also like to take to up on your offer for a double date and to make your boyfriend uncomfortable, how about we invite Chloe's awkward friends and make it a triple date."

"Why would you want to make Zane awkward, Alek?" She laughed at me suggesting we invite Chloe's friends along with us.

"Just so I can evaluate him while we're there. Let me call Chloe about our change of plans while you tell Valentina about the switch in shifts." I grabbed my cell off the kitchen counter and started walking to the balcony for some privacy before I even finished my statement on Zane.

"You are such a CB, Alek!" She yelled, before I closed the door.

I waited after dialing Chloe's number in my phone.

**Hello? Alek is this you?**

_Of course it's me who else were you expecting, kitten?_

**I don't know but what did you call me for? Do you not want go on a date with me anymore?**

_Hey, calm down we are still having our date but I need to tell you that we are going to the fair at the pier tonight with Jasmine and her date Zane. And you also need to invite your awkward friends along so we will have a triple date._

**Oh that's fine with me. I'll ask Amy if she and Paul want to come. And they are not awkward Alek. We can always go on an alone date another time. Why aren't we going to the sushi bar though? **

_Well, it kind of got shut down for being owned by illegal immigrants. I'm so sorry that happened but we can always go to a different sushi bar the next date._

DING! DONG!

**No it's okay Alek, really. I would love to stay and chat but someone is at the door see you tonight Alek. I love you.**

_I love you, too. See you tonight Chloe._

They both hang up.

'That went better than I could have hoped for' I thought to myself.

Walking back into the apartment I went straight for my room so I could tap a small nap before I have a meeting with the Mai council about the Uniter. Even though I would love to just go straight to Chloe's house and hang out with her until our date I had a list of things to do.

Mental To-Do List:

1. Get flowers for Chloe

2. Ask Valentina for a different 'guard the Uniter' shifts so I don't turn into the walking dead at school

3. Talk Chloe into letting Brian, the stalker, go so I don't have to kill him for stalking Chloe

4. Ask Chloe to be my girlfriend tonight if and when our date goes perfectly tonight

I would love for Chloe to be my girlfriend. It's like until then I don't have a claim on her, like she isn't mine until she really tells me that she would like to be mine. Chloe has to be mine because she's my mate and I won't let a human take her away from me. EVER.

* * *

**Again tell me what you think about my story so far, and please review. Also I would like to thank those who have reviewed. YOU ARE AWESOME! And I would like to point out that I didn't before; the characters are OOC so don't be mad please!**


	3. The Great Exscape

**I do not own _The Nine Lives of Chloe King!_  
**

Chloe's POV

**When the door bell rings**

DING! DONG!

**No it's okay Alek, really. I would love to stay and chat but someone is at the door see you tonight Alek. I love you.**

_I love you, too. See you tonight Chloe._

"Be right there!" I yell jumping down the stairs and running to the door. When I open the door I see Brian standing there. 'Why won't he leave me alone? I already said that I wasn't interested' I smile anyways, just to be nice. I stand in the entry way as a sign that I don't want him to come in.

"Hey, Brian, what are you doing here?" I ask him since it was obvious that I had to start the conversation.

"What? Oh, uh, you…..um left this yesterday umm…when you…ran away." He said handing me my rap back that went with the dress that I had borrowed from my mom. He seemed really nervous.

"Oh, thank you. Well if that's all you need I'll best get back inside." I say this as I'm closing the front door. But as I'm just about to close it his hand is stopping it. I'm really mad right now. Why can't he take a hint?

"What do you want, Brian?" I ask none too kindly.

"I want to know if I did something wrong to make you run away the other night." He said. The nervousness had left his voice and changed into a demanding one.

"I just don't like you in that way, Brian. And I just want to be your friend but if you can't take a hint that I can't and won't go on another date with you then you need to leave." I say. That has to do it. If I have to hit him or call Alek to get him to leave then I don't know how he made it to college.

"Chloe! I thought you loved me, too!" He said looking disappointed. Good he deserved it after stalking me the past few weeks.

"Well, I don't love you know go away and leave me alone! I have a boyfriend!" I scream at him. I had to say Alek was my boyfriend so he would leave me alone somehow.

His whole body language changes after I say this and I have to say he looks really mad right now. "If you think I'm gonna let that little brit brat take you away from me Chloe. We belong together." His swung out and would have hit me in the head had I not been quick enough. Now I started to panic. I have never even seen this side of him before and I have to say that I really scared. I ran straight up the stairs two at time to get away from him when he went for another swing. He started right after me.

When I reached my room I turned to close and lock my bedroom door in time to see he had reached the top of the stairs. I leaned on the door when I head and felt him trying to break my door down.

"You better come out here Chloe. You will really regret it if you don't." He had thrown his body to the door because it rattled so much.

I grabbed my phone that I had thrown on the bed after my conversation with Alek and ran toward my window and opened it. Brian is close to knocking down my door, so I carefully and quietly sneak out the window. Just make him madder I closed the window from the outside and locked it too. Then, I proceeded to jump from my roof and just as my high heeled feet hit the ground I heard my bedroom door splinter open and get ripped from its hinges .Brian must be really strong if he could break down a solid oak wood door and those things are really strong.

I break off into a sprint when he starts cussing me off for him not finding me in my room. I know that I'll only be safe in one place and I call his number when I'm ¾ away from his apartment.

_Hello, Chloe what can I do for you today, love?_

**Alek, can come pick me up at the coffee house next to where I work, please?**

_Sure Chloe but why do you sound out of breath?_

**Brian came over today, that's who was at the door when I hung up with you, and to put things short I told him you were my boyfriend and he got really mad. So, then he goes to hit me but I duck away, ran to my room and jumped out the window and am about ½ way to the coffee house now.**

_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! Are you okay right now? Chloe, I'm leaving the apartment right now and will see you in 5 minutes. Don't go anywhere other than the coffee house, okay?_

**Okay got it Alek got it. See you there and can I stay at you apartment for awhile?**

_Sure, love. I will also have a very long talk with the Mai that was supposed to be guarding you until our date. See you in a little bit. I love you._

**I love you, too, Alek. Bye.**

_Bye._

After I hung up with Alek had reached the coffee house. I walked in calmly after a few deep breaths and bought a french vanilla coffee in a to-go cup. When I sat down at my usual table that I sit at with my friends did I see Alek walk in with a panicked look on his face. He saw me right away and ran up to me and pulled me into a big bear hug. He spun me around and I giggled at his happiness.

"I was really worried about you Chloe. You don't need to get caught up in danger up in danger to spend time with me, love. I'd be more than willing to do it willingly." He said after he put my feet back on the ground.

"It's not my fault. Danger is like a stalker. You never now when he'll pop out and get you." I said smiling and giving him a small peck on the lips for the hug.

"I'm just glad that your okay. You really had me scared there for a sec. Chloe. I thought you were about to lose another life." He kissed me again and we kind of had a make out secession in public again. 'What is it with us making out in public places. Lets not make a habit about it.' I thought.

The door of the coffee house burst open to reveal a very pissed off...

* * *

**Left you hanging didn't I? Sorry but I really wanted to do at least one suspenseful ending. It won't happen again. Maybe. So anyways please review and I might consider to write up or type up another chapter of _When In Love. _I love you people that did review and put my story under your favorite list. **  
**You all get hugs and kisses.**


End file.
